Ils sont devenus Fous
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: One ShotSongFic : Je les regarde, ils sont devenus fous. Tous autant qu’ils sont.[...] Chaque jour, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à rallier la cause


o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o

''_**Ils sont **_

_**devenus Fous…''**_

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o

**_Note de Moi :_** Un 'tit One Shot/SonfFic qui m'est venu à l'idée après avoir lut « _La chambre de préfet_» de ''lilly.malefoy''. (Que vous devriez aller lire d'ailleurs, il est vraiment bien…)

**_Disclamer :_** Rien n'est à moi, ni les persos de JK.Rowling, ni la chanson de Michel Sardou !

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o

**_Un vent de Sibérie souffle sur la Bohème  
Les femmes sont en colère aux portes des moulins  
Des bords de la Volga au delta du Niemen  
Le temps s'est écoulé il a passé pour rien  
Puisqu'aucun dieu du ciel ne s'intéresse à nous  
Lénine relève-toi  
Ils sont devenus fous  
_**

_Je les regarde, ils sont devenus fous. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Depuis que le Lord Noir a vaincu, ils ont perdu la raison. Chaque jour, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à rallier la cause, à continuer d'éradiquer les moldus. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours eu confiance en toi Potter, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à nos cotés pour l'empêcher de continuer à tuer, à prendre le contrôle ?_

_**Toi Vladimir Illitch  
T'as raison tu rigoles  
Toi qui a voyagé dans un wagon plombé  
Quand tu vois le Saint-Père ton cousin de Pologne  
Bénir tous ses fidèles dans son auto blindée  
**_

_Où que tu sois tu dois bien te marrer en pensant à nous. En pensant que petit à petit le nombre de moldus de Grande-Bretagne diminue à vue d'œil. On pourrait presque les qualifier ''d'espèce en voie de disparition''._

_  
**Toi Vladimir Illitch  
Est-ce qu'au moins tu frissonnes  
En voyant les tiroirs de la bureaucratie  
Remplis de tous ces noms de gens qu'on emprisonne  
Ou qu'on envoie mourir aux confins du pays  
**_

_Est-ce qu'au moins tu frissonnes en pensant à tous ceux qui meurent tous les jours. A tes amis qui se battent pour la Résistance, pour l'Espoir, pour que tous les gosses puissent grandir dans un ''monde meilleur'', comme on dit. Est-ce que tu sais que la Granger a mit au monde une mini-belette, Hope. C'est en elle qu'il place leur espoir, mais surtout en toi Potter._

_  
**Toi Vladimir Illitch  
Au soleil d'outre-tombe  
Combien d'années faut-il pour gagner quatre sous  
Quand on connaît le prix qu'on met dans une bombe  
Lénine relève-toi ils sont devenus fous  
**_

_Dans combien de temps compte tu revenir. Que tu le veuille où pas seul toi peut nous sauver. Tu es le Survivant. Severus s'est fait découvrir récemment, heureusement il a réussit à s'enfuir, mais il est dans le coma. Je le soupçonne d'attendre la fin de cette putain de guerre pour revenir. Pour enfin vivre, pour la première fois, dans un monde où chaque jour aucun, homme, aucune femme, aucun enfant ne se fera violer, torturer, tuer. Où plus aucun enfant ne sera orphelin parce que c'est parents n'auront pas voulus se rallier à la cause d'un fou. Je suis persuadé qu'il t'attend toi._

**_Où sont passés les chemins de l'espoir  
Dans quelle nuit au fond de quel brouillard  
Rien n'a changé les damnés de la terre  
N'ont pas trouvé la sortie de l'enfer  
_**

_Quand tu as disparu, cette nuit, dans ce brouillard, tu as emporté avec toi tout l'espoir. Tout espoir de victoire. Sans toi, nous n'avons aucune chance._

**_Toi qui avais rêvé  
L'égalité des hommes  
Tu dois tomber de haut dans ton éternité  
Devant tous ces vieillards en superbe uniformes  
Et ces maisons du peuple dans des quartiers privés  
_**

_Toi qui comme le ''vieux fou'' étais un amoureux des moldus, où sont passé tes idéaux d'égalité. Pourquoi à tu laissé un malade les piétiner. Toi le courageux Gryffindor pourquoi as-tu cessé de te battre ?_

**_Toi Vladimir Illitch  
Si tu es le prophète  
Viens nous parler encore en plein coeur de Moscou  
Et répands la nouvelle à travers la planète  
Amis du genre humain ils sont devenus fous_**

_Reviens, Potter, parce que sans toi nous sommes perdus. Reviens pour les moldus qui ne savent même pas pourquoi ils se font tuer. Reviens pour ceux qui résistent. Reviens pour tes amis. Reviens pour tous ces gosses qui naissent dans un monde mutilés, torturer, blessé, détruit. Reviens simplement parce que tu y crois encore. Reviens pour nous sauver._

_Et si un jour tu entends ces paroles, reviens parce que maintenant que Poudlard est tombé nous n'avons plus d'espoir autre que toi. _

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o

**_Note de moi :_** Et voilà terminé. Je pense peut-être faire une suite mais rien n'est moins sur j'ai d'autres projet à finir, donc… mais dites moi si vous voulez une suite, et je verrez ce que je peux faire.

**_PS :_** la chanson pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est ''_Vladimir Illitch_''


End file.
